


Possessive Personality

by Glide_Glaze



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Ouija, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: It looks like this Halloween was gonna be another lonely one. Luckily, a ghost seems to have been strolling along and happened to notice your lewd predicament. She offers a little help in getting you off. It may or may not involve taking over your body for her own, however. You shoulda read the fine print, buddy.
Relationships: Ghost/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Possessive Personality

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween thing I had written up to try out writing a different lewd thing, as the title hints at and the summary blatantly reveals. Forced possession and whackin off is noncon, right?

A pic of the ghost gal in question. Let's call her Molly.  


Another year has gone by, and here you are spending Halloween alone. Again. It's not like you wanted to wanted to stay home alone. It could have been a nice night of watching horror flicks with your girlfriend, but she'd much rather go to the big Halloween bash with her friends. Tag along? No way. You're told to stay home and make sure the place doesn't get robbed. Fantastic. This one-sided relationship is just what you've always wanted. Not.  
The movies aren't as fun when there's nobody around to watch them with, and the trick or treaters stopped showing up an hour ago. As of the moment, you're just lying on your bed with your dick out, using a ouija board as a dating app, just searching for some sexts from beyond the grave. No such luck. Just some dropped calls and the occasional vengeful spirit. After about an hour in, you give up after edging yourself for far too long and push the board off the bed. Oh well. Maybe that one porn comic you've been following got updated ...  
Scrolling through your phone, you're too busy searching 'anime tiddies' to notice the lamp's light flicker a few times, nor the slight blue mist emerging from the fallen ouija board. Is the window open? It's gotten a little chillier in here. Putting down your phone to go grab your blanket, you freeze in your tracks as you notice a figure.....floating in front of your bed. It's a human. Or....WAS a human. You've seen enough movies to know a ghost when you see one. And you've also seen enough to know to scream like a little girl at the sight of one.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, calm down. You're not exactly a model either, buddy."

After your initial shock, you look her up and down, jaw still dropped. Dressed in what looks like a sleek silver gown, this pale blue ghost at least has the decency to take care of her hair. It's not a thick curtain of black hair, but medium length wavy hair, down to her shoulders...at least that's what you can estimate since her hair seems to float dreamily about her, as if underwater. Smirking at the way you fail to do anything but mouth words, she swims gracefully through the air like how an astronaut would in zero gravity, hovering over you.

"Look, I'm polite enough to answer your calls, so you should be nice enough to treat a guest with some respect. I was just floating around the neighborhood and I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking for a good release. It's not easy to get laid in the afterlife, so I think we can help each other out. Whaddaya say?"

........................well, shit. That sounds like a pretty good deal. Judging by the way her eyes have been on your crotch this whole time, she may just be hornier than you are. Plus, holy shit. Ghost sex! It's not like anyone is gonna believe you fucked a ghost, but you can get over that. Taking the chance right away, you nod and ease back a little, grinning as she claps her spectral hands and lowers herself down between your legs.

"Alright. Good choice. Good choice. Truth be told, this is the first time I've done it with the living. Usually my days are spent puking ectoplasm and getting couples to break up. Never really thought I'd do something like this. Should be fun. Just lemme grab this....wuh oh."

Shuddering as her hand goes right through you, leaving a chill to the core of your cock, you both come to the realization that she's still very much dead, and ghosts have a knack to just go right through things. Trying a few more times, she swings her hands back and forth, passing right through your shivering shaft. It takes an incredible amount of willpower and self assurance to keep your shaft hard even with all these constant icy touches. Looks like the plan is a no-go, but she seems a little more upset than you are, crossing her arms and growling.

"No. No, fuck that. I came here to get off, and I'm gonna get off. We just have to think about this. You can just lie there....maybe you can just touch yourself while I.......wait.......no....."

You're not very confident about that devilish grin spreading across her face. As her eyes lock with yours, you quickly glance back to the ouija board. Perhaps a swift banishment is in order.

"I think I can find a better use for you....hehehe...."

Before you can object, she presses her hands together and sails through the air, diving straight into your chest. The effect is instantaneous. Your limbs seize up and start twitching as she makes herself comfortable inside your body. Somewhere in your mind, you can hear her voice giggling as her voices draws from your lips.

"Ooh. Lots of space here. I think I'll keep it! Just calm down, buddy. Possession is always a doozy the first time. You'll get used to submitting to me soon enough...~"

No way! This is your body! You struggle and groan, trying to regain control, but it seems like she's here to stay. Slowly, your control starts to fade away as your vision clouds ever so slightly. You watch as she lifts your arms without your brain's approval, observing this new body.

"Not bad. Not good, but not bad either. Reminds me of being alive..."

It appears she's once again noticed your/her boner, throbbing harder than ever. Your eyes light up at the sight of it.

"There you are. Male bodies sure are weird. Is this what it feels like to have a cock? I thought it'd feel heavier..."

Reaching down, your hand gives it a poke before it twitches again, leaving you shuddering as a gentle gasp forms in your head. Has she even touched a cock before?

"Ooh...that felt nice...this looks like it's gonna be fun....you don't mind if I do this, right? Of course you don't.....hehe...."

Wrapping your hand around the goods, you give it a few testing strokes, smoothly gliding your digits up and down as you warm up, feeling her shudder at the new sensations. Within a few strokes, a bead or two of precum starts to build up on your tip. You watch as she takes notice, using your index finger to scoop it up, bringing it up to your face, stretching it out as she tilts your head.

"Ooh....fun. I know what this is. It's only the appetizer, though. You've still got lots of cum in those jewels, don't you? And speaking of appetizers...."

Dipping your finger into your mouth, she slides the tongue up and across, getting a taste of that glistening pre. Yuck. Not what you would have done at the moment, but your opinion isn't really important at the moment. Judging by that 'mmm', she doesn't mind the salty taste.

"I think I'd like more of that. You wanna bet I can make you catch it in your mouth when I make us blow?~"

Spurred on by the prospect, you feel your hand forced back to your meat, excitedly stroking up and down at a faster pace as she continues her crash course on masturbation. For the first few minutes, she just strokes up and down, not getting many results besides a little friction. What gives?

"Come on, dude. This feels good and all, but I want my prize."

While you can't speak, you THINK the words to her. If she can't think of something arousing, neither of you will be getting off any time soon. Hopefully, she'll get bored and leave your body. However, it looks like she's a little craftier than that.

"Oh don't you worry. I'll just dig around this noggin of yours and find your kinks. Let's see here.....childhood memories....phobias.....internet passwords.....aha! Let's see here..."

The sensation of having an alternate party sifting through your own thoughts is definitely unique. You'd bite your lip if you could. Instead, your face starts to grin as she comes to understand.

"Oh. Oooooooohh. No wonder this was so easy...."

Licking her lips, she moves your fingers over to the tip of your dick, idly swirling them around the tip.

"...you LIKE what I'm doing, don't you? Subby sub. Oooh yes. Here I was, hoping I could get some pleasure....and yet it turns out it's YOU that wants to get used!"

It's all coming together nicely. Her words alone are enough to spur a buck from your hips. She continues to swirl your fingers as your other hand reaches just a little lower, lightly squeezing and toying with your sack, adding to the pleasure as she keeps it up.

"This is what you want, huh? Well, don't worry. It's out of your hands now....in a sense. Just give me all the control over you..."

The sultry voice is clearer and clearer in your head as you more than willingly submit to this ghostly host as she jacks you off. When just letting go makes everything feel so much better, why bother staying in command? Maybe for just a little bit, you can let her take you along for a ride. She's enjoying herself, so you might as well too. It's not like you can do much else.

"That's it...oh, that feels good...just leave yourself nice and powerless to me....I know what to do with you...~"

Faster and faster she pumps your hand, whispering words of encouragement across your thoughts. At this rate your crotch is going to be sore tomorrow, but for right now, you couldn't care less. It's not your own breaths that are starting to speed up. You can sense the way she's getting into this too, panting slightly with every word as your hips pump back and forth, fucking the air. Her moans continue to come out of your mouth, your other hand occasionally glancing at your own chest, as if she was trying to fondle her own currently nonexistent breasts.

"I can feel it. You want to cum for me, don't you? It'd feel sooooo good, huh? You want to show me who's in charge? Well, go ahead...~"

Despite the words, your stroking slows to a stop. You open your mouth to object before realizing you can actually move your lips again. She's given you back some control....for now.

"Do as I tell you. Finish yourself off. Cum for me just the way I wanted you to....I'll be here to feel every drop..."

As she tags along for the ride, you jack yourself off at full speed once more, providing the pleasure for the both of you. You know how to work your shaft better than anyone, so you get back to your peak in a heartbeat. Clenching your toes as you reach cloud 9, you hear a single gasping moan in your head as you start to cum hard. It turns out she was completely right as your cock angles back. You really were going to catch it in your mouth. With every throb, you can feel warm strands of seed hit your upper body here and there. As more than one glob of spunk hits your tongue, she can't help but take control of it for just a little longer, licking your lips and savoring the taste. If it makes her happy, you're happy.

"That's it....mmh....just like that. You're such a good little toy. I want to keep you forever...~"

The wave of heavy pleasure savors its stay, but it can't last forever. As your climax comes to an end, you spend the next moments staring up at the ceiling, chest heaving and thigh twitching. With a rush of chills, you watch as the ghost girl rises up out of your body, twitching just as happily as you are, a spectral drip dropping from between her thighs.

"That's....MUCH better. I think I like playing the dom. We'll definitely need to do this again..."

It turns out being possessed takes a lot out of a guy. You don't even complain as she rises up, looking back at you with a weary grin as she swims forward into the wall ahead, phasing right through and away, leaving you to relax. You'll just close your eyes for a little bit. Then, get right back to it......ZzZzz....

"Hey! What the hell have you been up to?"

Bolting awake, you sit up at the shout and look around. Oh. It's your girlfriend looking as unhappy as ever. Glancing at the clock, you notice the time. 2 AM. You must have clocked out hard, but she doesn't seem to care.

"Look at this mess! The bedding is all over the place, your kiddie board game is on the floor..."

As she rants unhappily in her teddy bear outfit, you just sit up in bed, sighing quietly. It seems like it's back to the old grind. She keeps on lecturing, not bothering to pay any mind to the flickering lights.

"...had to grab the spare key just to get in. Imagine if it wasn't there! Your phone was off so you......nmmhh.....ggghhh....."

Near silence? That's not like her at all. Turning your head to look at your quote unquote "better half", you notice her spasming and twitching hard, taking half gasps while she foams at the mouth a little. The hell?

"Hhhhhhggghh........ggghuhh......"

With one final twitch, she focuses her eyes once again, looking back to you. A familiar smirk plays across her face as she looks down at her body, taking in the shape and perks, reaching over to grasp at her breast and booty.

"Oh man, she was annoying. How can you stand even a second of that? I think this little lady needs to learn a little humility. A good few fucks should do the trick. It's the least I could do after our....meaningful bonding."

Making the point clear, she starts to reach for her costume, pulling down the zipper to free it up. Before it even hits the ground, you've come up to pull her in, offering a thankful smooch on the lips. Even they taste a little sweeter with someone else at the helm. Rolling her eyes in amusement, she holds it for a few seconds before reaching up to push at your chest, letting you fall back onto the bed. She seems ready for one hell of a real rutting.

"For all your satisfactory obedience, I'll offer you a single request out of me. Make it count, buddy boy."

Gazing at your new girlfriend for the night, you return her playful look, wrapping your arms around her as she climbs right on top of you, pinning you on the bed.

'Don't you EVER stop possessing her...~'

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have improved this a little more, fleshing out the possession to a deeper dive for more than a quickie. Oh well. That's how you learn.  
> Sequel next year.


End file.
